


Share All Your Secrets Tonight

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Comeplay, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Top Louis, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, slight ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 14 and a freshman, he's a shy kid who doesn't really go to parties but his best mate Niall convinces him into going to Zayn, an upperclassman’s party and gets schooled in the game of 7 minutes in heaven by the captain of the lax team. Who just so happens to be the boy Harry has been drooling over for months. Anything in italics is Harry thinking to himself.</p><p>Title from Josh Gracin-Brass Bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s finally the night of Zayn’s party and Harry can barely contain himself. He still wonders how a 14-year-old was invited to a 16-year-olds’ party but he didn’t care. Niall would be over any minute and Harry still wasn’t ready.  
  
10 minutes later Niall comes strolling into Harry’s room, Harry smelling him before seeing him.  
  
“God damn Niall how much cologne are you wearing?’ Harry asks in between coughs.  
  
“Hey shut up, the ladies love it.”  
  
Harry rolls his eyes grabs his key and they’re out the door.  
  
Zayn only lives a few blocks away so the boys walk over; Harry politely knocks on the door, this time Niall gets to roll his eyes and pushes the door open.  
  
Some remix of a pop song Harry doesn’t recognize is pumping through the speakers, as the boys make their way through the house trying to spot familiar faces.  
  
Niall immediately spots Liam a 15-year-old, and one of his closest friends.  
  
“Hey Niall glad you made it, hey Harry-right?” Liam asks passing both boys a beer.  
  
“Ya” Harry says almost inaudibly, eyes still searching the room.  
  
“All the hot girls are in the basement mate, if that’s who you’re looking for.”  
  
“Oh, right ya, okay let’s go then.” Harry says.  
  
The three boys make their way down to the basement where the party is in full swing.  There’s a group of kids Harry recognizes from his classes, but no one he really talks to.  
  
His eyes finally fall on the person he’s been hoping would show up; Louis Tomlinson, the 16-year-old he’s been infatuated with ever since starting school. He was perfect, tall, slender, tan, piercing blue eyes and captain of the lax team, which made him incredibly fit and only one of the most popular boys. He had girls falling over him at every turn, and has allegedly fucked half the female population at school.  
  
“Oi, mate come on, what the fuck are you doing?” Niall shouts, pulling Harry out of his stare.  
  
“s-sorry” Harry says taking a gulp of his beer.  
  
Harry notices everyone has started to gather in a circle.  
  
Louis sat a little to Harry’s left, at an angle that luckily still allowed Harry to stare without him noticing. Niall plopped down in between Harry and Liam cause he sure as hell didn’t want to get stuck in the closet with either of them and the class hottie, Cher was directly across from Niall, he may have planned that.  
  
“Alright for anyone who doesn’t know what the fuck we’re doing,” Zayn drunkenly says, “we’re playing 7 minutes in heaven, and that closet over there will be your sweet paradise. I don’t care what you do in there, just don’t make a mess.”  
  
 _7 minutes in heaven?_ Harry thought to himself. He was pretty nervous seeing as he’s never even kissed anyone before, let alone been left in a closet with someone for 7 minutes.  
  
“Oh by the way,” Zayn says, “You must go in the closest with the person you land on, guy or girl, gotta keep things interesting” he winks at Liam and takes his spot in the circle.  
  
Casey, a small blonde girl volunteers to spin first and lands on Drew, a good-looking kid in Harry’s science class. 7 minutes later they reappear after Zayn bangs on the door.  
  
 _Alright, I can do this, can’t be too bad,_ Harry thinks to himself.  
  
Niall grabs the bottle next and just so happens to land directly on Cher, he bows, kisses her hand and leads her into the closet.  
  
A few more people go until Harry notices Louis has the bottle next. He spins and Harry swore it would never stop, his heart is beating so loudly he’s scared Niall can hear it.  
  
The bottle finally slows down…  
  
“Oh no fucking way, mate!”Harry hears Zayn say.

”Oh man, you’re the first one tonight.” An unfamiliar voice echoes.  
  
Harry doesn’t understand why everyone’s laughing and hollering until he looks down, the neck of the bottle staring directly at him.  
  
Harry can feel himself blushing as he rises to his feet, staring at the ground; Louis follows behind him flipping off the other kids.  
  
The closet isn’t too small, there’s enough room to not feel suffocated and a single light bulb dangles from the ceiling. Louis shuts the door behind him and locks it.  
  
Harry takes in a deep breath to calm his nerves, Louis smells of cucumber melon soap, and sandalwood and his heart starts racing again.  
  
“Uh, hey” Louis says.  
  
“Hi,” Harry chirps.  
  
“Harry is it? You’re Niall’s mate right?”  
  
“Uh ya known him forever.” _He knows my name_ Harry wishing he was drunk right now, he can feel his face burning, hoping Louis doesn’t catch on.  
  
Too late.  
  
“Why are you so red? You okay mate?”  
  
“uhm yeah fine, must be the beer.” Harry shifts his eyes to anywhere but Louis’s stare, but locks onto those piercing eyes, feeling Louis’s gaze deep in body.  
  
 _Was that a smirk?_  
  
“Alright, enough with this small talk, I’m not here to impress you.”  
  
Before Harry can even register what Louis just said he feels himself being shoved up against the wall knocking brooms and buckets over. Louis has his arms wrapped around the younger boy’s waist and smashes his lips to Harry.  
  
Harry has no idea what to do, his lips frozen, too stunned by what has just happened. Louis licks over Harry’s lips with a grunt, nibbling at the lower, wanting access. Harry finally gets with it and opens his mouth to Louis’s tongue. He feels Louis explore the orifice, his tongue licking his teeth and the roof of his mouth.  
  
Harry finally decides he should do the same and plunges his tongue into Louis’s mouth. It’s perfect, he tastes of beer and cinnamon and a hint of salt, and is so warm, he never wants to detach. Before he knows it Louis is grinding his hips into Harry, the younger boy feeling Louis’s bulge against his thigh and audible moans escapes his lips.  
  
 _Wait, this is turning him on_ …Harry thinks. It’s now or never Harry rocks his hips into the older boy, his cock hard by now.  
  
Louis groans into Harry’s mouth and starts biting his lip and brings a hand to the younger boy’s bulge, palming at it with vigor. Harry’s breathing has increased significantly and he feels as though he’ll pass out at any second.  
  
“mmmyaa” Is all Harry can squeak.  
  
Louis begins pecking kisses down Harry’s neck, licking a hot kiss from his collarbone to behind his left ear.  
  
“Taste so good Harry, so innocent” Louis purrs  
  
 Winking at Harry he starts sliding down the younger boy and unfastens his jeans’ button.  
  
“ohhgod” Harry says sucking in a breath as Louis pulls out the younger boy’s cock and begins rubbing it up and down.  
  
Harry has no idea what to do with his hands so he just places them in the older boy’s feathery soft hair, tugging ever so slightly, receiving a moan of approval.  
  
Then without warning, Louis’s mouth takes in the younger boy.  
  
“ohmygod Louis” Harry moans his whole body shivering with lust.  
  
Louis giggles and the vibration sends chills up Harry’s spine.  
  
The older boy starts bobbing his head back and forth over Harry taking him in all the way in and running circles over the head with his tongue.  
  
Harry can’t even think straight and isn’t sure how long he’s going to last, seeing as this has never happen to him, and oh ya, the hottest fucking boy on the planet has his cock in his mouth.  
  
He digs his hands into the older boy’s hair pulling it in all directions.  
  
“Godlouis feels so good”  
  
Louis pulls Harry out of his mouth and licks a strip up his length, causing Harry to shudder.  
  
“mmm didn’t know you were so big Harrymm”  
  
“wowwfuckwow” Harry moans a little louder.  
  
“shh babe don’t want anyone to hear you” Louis murmurs taking the boy back in his mouth  
  
 _babe_  
  
Louis continues to swirl his tongue around Harry’s cock, dipping it into the slit.  
  
“Not gonna make it much longer” Harry gasps  
  
With his other hand Louis reaches in Harry’s pants and starts playing with his balls as he quickens his pace over the boy’s cock, it slamming into the back of his throat.  
  
“gonna come Louis ohmygodfu-“  
  
And with that Harry is coming hot and fast, the older boy swallowing it all.  
  
Louis gets up from his knees bringing Harry’s jeans with him, and plants a kiss on Harry’s forehead.  
  
“Been wanting to do that all year mate”  
  
“uhhm godfuck you’re amazing” is all Harry could sputter out.  
  
Suddenly a loud banging comes from the other side of the door and both boys jump.  
  
“Looks like our time is up babe, guess you’ll have to take care of me on the next round.”  
  
 Louis says winking at the younger boy, opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily for Harry, everyone seemed to be getting pretty lucky during 7 minutes in heaven so they kept the game going long enough for Harry to get the bottle.  Also lucky for him everyone seemed to be completely smashed so no one was really paying attention to where the bottle landed, so when Harry spun and it didn’t quite make it to Louis, he nudged it ever so slightly so it would.

“haha ah shit you two again?!” Zayn sputtered out, not really caring since his tongue was halfway down Liam’s throat, and honestly was he really one to judge seeing his current position.

Eager this time, both boys make their way to the closet and lock the door behind them.

Harry isn’t too nervous until he remembers he owes Louis, and then his palms start to sweat and he starts to fidget and turn red because he’s never given anyone a blowjob and hopes he’s watched enough porn to figure it out.

Louis moves closer to Harry snaking his hands up his shirt and scratches down his back as he pulls the younger boy in to him. Harry brings his hands up to Louis’s hair, pulling him into a deep kiss.

He doesn’t even bother fighting with Louis and lets his tongue enter his mouth effortlessly then glides his own tongue into the older boy’s mouth and he _still_ tastes the same, and Harry _still_ wants to keep their lips locked for ever, discovering every part of Louis’s mouth, but time is going by and he knows he has to utilize his mouth somewhere else. So he takes a hand out of Louis’s hair and starts fiddling with Louis jeans.

Taking a deep breath in he unzips them and reaches his hand in Louis’ pants. Louis moans into Harry’s mouth as Harry wraps his hand around his already hard cock, _and shit he’s so fucking big_ flicking it out of its confines as best he could. Louis helps out a little and pulls his jeans and pants down past his hips. With a final bite to Louis’s bottom lip Harry gets to his knees.

_Please don’t fuck this up_

He looks up at Louis’s bright blue eyes and wraps his mouth around him. Feeling Louis’s knees give out a little he thinks he’s off to a good start, and he begins sucking slowly. He tries to remember what he’s seen online but forgets it all the second Louis’s cock enters his mouth. And it almost tastes better than his lips, and he just wants to explore the whole thing, so he takes it out and licks from bottom to top nipping at the head then bringing the whole thing back in as far as he can manage, then Louis suddenly flinches his hip and hits the back of Harry’s throat sending shivers down his spine and Louis just lets out some “mmms” so Harry begins bobbing his head back and forth letting Louis slide all the way back in his throat.

“Fuck Harry s-so good” Louis moans wrapping his fingers around Harry’s curls, pushing his head into him.

Harry lets out a moan that vibrates over Louis, who has to back himself against a wall to steady his shaking legs.

Harry swirls his tongue all over Louis and dips his tongue into the slit letting his teeth graze it as he releases Louis from his mouth.

“Fuck you’re so big Lou, wanna taste you” and he thrusts himself back on Louis, this time deep throating the older boy until he’s a groaning mess.

“Don’t stop Harry, fuck, so good.”

And Harry just wants to do a good job and make Louis feel good, so he fits as much of Louis into his mouth as he can, not caring that he’s gagging or that tears are forming in the corner of his eyes as he motions to Louis’ hips to move, and the older boy begins to fuck his mouth relentlessly.

And Harry’s jeans are tighter than ever, and hearing Louis moan his name turns him on even more because _fuck he’s doing this to Louis_ , he’s pleasuring him and Harry feels like he’s about to explode, but he’s suddenly brought out of his thoughts as he feels a shot of hot liquid in the back of his throat and a moan of “fuccckharryoohshi-“

He can’t help but gag at the surprise, not cause it doesn’t taste good, because he wants more and he swallows it all and sucks the rest off of Louis’s cock licking up and down it even though Louis’s legs are shaking and he’s panting, Harry doesn’t want to take him out of his mouth, because it’s the best thing he’s ever had in his mouth and he’s so fucking turned on and just needs release.

He continues to lightly suck at Louis while palming himself through his jeans, until he gives up and reaches his hand in them, Louis is too blissed out to even notice what’s happening or else Harry’s pretty sure he’d be getting help. And it doesn’t take much to make himself come all over his hand and jeans, because just looking at the rise and fall of Louis’ chest, and the beads of sweat trickling down his body, knowing Harry caused that, is enough for him to come.

He leans back on his ankles then falls to the ground hugging Louis’ legs with one arm. He knows he looks fucking stupid with one hand full of come and his cock hanging out of his jeans that are pretty soaked but he doesn’t care.

He feels Louis slide to the floor with him feeling a different kind of wetness on his hand as he looks up to see Louis licking off his mess, and he can’t help but feel his stomach do somersaults again as he just mutters out “f-fucck lou” and Louis smiles back and once he’s done he plants a sloppy kiss on Harry’s swollen lips.

And it’s over way too soon as someone starts tapping on the door…


	3. Chapter 3

The party is now a few hours in and even though Harry and Louis have been in the closet twice together, they’re still finding it hard to keep their hands off each other without people noticing.

“’I’m drunk enough to share my stash so get your ass outside if you wanna smoke.” Zayn bellows from the kitchen.

Seeing as Harry has had enough excitement for one night and the few beers he did have keep him at a comfortable buzz, he decides to opt out even though Niall is calling him a pussy and practically dragging him on the porch.

It’s not too difficult for Harry to wriggle out of Niall’s drunken grasp and escape to the living room. All of a sudden his vision goes dark and he feels two clammy hands around his eyes.

“Guess who?” He feels a familiar voice buzz in his ear, and a quick bite to his earlobe.

Harry grabs Louis’s wrists and swings his head around to confirm his guess.

“Oh hey. Thought you’d be outside with everyone else…”

“Naw I figured you’d need some company!” Louis says jumping over the back of the couch with a thud as he lands next to Harry, intertwining their hands.

“Well thanks, ‘ppreciate it…” Harry blushes.

“Come with me babe.” Louis says dragging Harry off the couch and up the stairs.

Harry watches as Louis sticks his head in one door, looks around, nods and brings Harry in, shutting the door and locking it.  

He immediately pounces on the younger boy, bringing him in for a long kiss before clumsily backing them up onto the bed, practically tripping over it. The two are making out feverously, hands exploring every part of the other’s body, Louis is kissing up Harry’s neck with one hand up his shirt and the other wrapped tight around his waist. Harry’s has a hand in Louis’ hair, the other groping at his bum.

Harry cannot believe this is happening to him, again, but this time is way better, and they’re not confined to a stupid closet and he just prays Zayn’s stash lasts forever. He didn’t realize how amazing Louis’ bum was, he fucking loves it and can’t keep his hands off of it, he can fill his huge hands with it and just starts massaging his bum and hips into his own, causing his cock to ache with pleasure.

“Take your shirt off Harry” Louis pants, Harry doesn’t think twice and separates their bodies for a moment to comply and Louis does the same with his.

 _Fuck Louis is perfect._ Harry thinks looking the older lad up and down

Louis begins kissing all over Harry’s chest, sucking at his nipples causing the younger boy to gasp and buck his hips, and then Louis proceeds to bite down and flick it with his tongue, Harry grinds his hips up towards Louis and they both feel each other through their jeans.

Harry feels Louis start to move down to Harry’s jeans, unbuckling and unzipping and Harry’s heart starts to race. But before he pulls them down he looks up at Harry and all Harry can do is nod. So Louis swipes his jeans and underwear off his legs throwing them on the ground.

“Fuck Harry, even bigger than I remember.” Louis says as he crawls back up Harry’s body to dive his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth, and Louis still tastes like cinnamon and salt and he starts sucking at his tongue trying to keep that taste forever.

“Is it ok if I touch you Harry?”

 “fuckplease.” All Harry’s been fantasizing about for the past year is Louis touching him, he’s ruined many sheets, and gone through too many bottles of lube dreaming this up, but now it’s happening for real and Harry feels like he’s going to burst at any second.

Harry watches as Louis makes his way back down to his thighs, pulling his feet up so his knees knock together, and spreads them, and spreads them even more, Harry feeling the pull of muscle in his inner thigh, until all of Harry is in his view and Harry feels really exposed right now but he’s too fucking horny to care and all he wants is for Louis to touch him before he loses it.

Louis dips his head down and just when Harry thinks he’s going to take his cock in his mouth, Louis first licks up from his perfectly puckered hole that’s just begging to be touched, until his mouth is wrapped around Harry’s cock. Eliciting a loud moan from Harry. He moves his mouth back down to Harry’s hole and slowly starts to dip his tongue in and out waiting for a response from Harry who is squirming all over the bed, hands a mess in Louis’s hair, because _fuck_ he still doesn’t know what to do with his god damn hands.

Louis begins working his tongue faster into Harry switching back to pressing his tongue firmly down on it and back to plunging it in.

“fucklouchristooh” Harry can’t help but look down at Louis between his legs and of course Louis has to moan and look right at him the moment he does it, his tongue halfway in the younger lad. Harry arches his back off the bed in pleasure unable to stop groaning,

“Don’t stop Louis godoohfuck.”

 “You’re so fucking tight babe, taste so good” and Harry’s not quite sure what’s happening to him, because his mind is unclear and he doesn’t even feel in control of his body, but in a good way and he wants this to last forever, and _shit why hasn’t he ever done this before._

Harry can feel Louis moving around, but he’s keeping his eyes closed cause if he opens them one more time he’s going to come everywhere and it’ll all be over, so he squeezes them tight and just focuses on Louis’s tongue.

Harry suddenly feels a cold and wet finger plunge into him can’t help but scream out “ohmygod-uhhoooh”

“mmm feel good love?”

 “y-yaa shit Louis so good”

“Had to get a finger in there, so gorgeous love.” And all Harry can do is moan because he still can’t believe he’s at this fucking party and Louis fucking Tomlinson’s finger is in him.

 Louis starts working his middle finger faster and Harry starts moving his hips down meeting each thrust, so Louis goes faster and before he knows what he’s doing Harry begins to fuck himself on Louis’s finger.

And Louis can’t believe it, because Harry looks so innocent and young, he’s not even the same kid from a couple of hours ago in the broom closet, he’s moaning like a porn star and fucking himself on his finger and Harry feels Louis add another finger while bringing his tongue to meet them and begins to lick around it and that is driving Harry over the edge.

 He feels like he’s in a trance, he’s never done this before and it feels so good and he’s not quite sure what he’s doing, his hands are going everywhere but he’s watched enough porn to fake it, and _fuck this feels amazing,_ he doesn’t even need to fake it. And just as he’s getting a rhythm down, Louis slips in another finger and Harry starts grinding his hips down even faster when he feels Louis touch a part of him that makes him see stars.

“oooh god yes again Lou” Harry screams.

He thinks Louis clearly knowing exactly where he hit because he goes for it again,

“f-fuuuck” and before he knows it, Harry is coming all over himself, his entire body shuddering and dripping with sweat and he’s panting so loud and feeling a little embarrassed for coming so soon, but he feels all warm and fuzzy inside, and he’s still fucking horny so he’s riding out his orgasm by slowly moving his hips in circles around Louis’s fingers, never wanting it to end.

Harry still feels pressure in him and realizes Louis has the same idea and continues to work his fingers inside him, he feels Louis crawl up to his stomach and watches Louis lick up his mess, sucking at the skin as he laps the come into his mouth.

“Taste so good Harry”

 “Jesuschrist lou fuck”

 Louis just smiles at him with a devilish grin and even though Harry is completely fucked out and hypersensitive and Louis obviously knows that, he still takes Harry’s soft cock into his mouth sucking lightly tasting Harry, swirling him around his mouth, while still being fingered.

Harry doesn’t know exactly how he’s feeling, it hurts slightly but it’s so overwhelming and _so so fucking_ good and he just wants Louis to make him see stars again and _fuck_ he doesn’t want Louis to stop, god no. And he’s already beginning to feel his stomach heat up again but he needs something more.

“L-Lou?”

Louis pops Harry out of his mouth, “Yes love, you okay, need me to stop?”

 “N-no do you want-can you fuck me?”

 “Ya? You’d like that?”

 “Please, fuck please, I want it.”

“Thought you were so innocent Harry, fuck, that’s so hot.”

So Louis hops off the bed, Harry whining at the loss and shimmies out of his jeans and crawls back up to be face to face with Harry cupping his face in his hands.

“You sure love?”

“Never been so sure of anything. Please. This just feels so fucking good, don’t want it to end yet. ”

Without a response Louis starts kissing the younger boy, not hard but lovingly and soft, gliding his tongue over Harry’s teeth and sucking at his lips. And Harry grabs Louis’ bum and it’s so much better out of his jeans and he feels like he could come again just from this, but Louis interrupts his thoughts.

“Do you want to lie down or be up on all fours love?”

And Harry never really thought about it but in all the porn he’s watched they’re usually on their knees so he situates himself as so and turns to look at Louis.

“Fuck great view love, really.” And he watches as Louis once again licks at his hole, and it has to be Harry’s new favorite thing because it’s fucking amazing and makes him get chills. He watches as Louis fumbles with the bottle of lube and squirt it on his hands as he slicks up his cock and Harry just thinks that’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen because Louis shudders at the long awaited contact and bites his lips and Harry feels a little guilty for not touching Louis earlier.

“Ok, this might hurt, just yell at me to stop okay?”

“Ya, ok please just fuck me Louis.”

With that Harry feels a slight pressure and it’s sort of uncomfortable but feels really good and he just nods his head and Louis pushes in farther until he’s all the way.

“So tight Harry, shit, you feel amazing, you okay?”

“God yes, move, do something” and Louis starts to thrust slowly, his hands on Harry’s hips guiding him back into Louis’s cock. Harry can hear the quiet moans coming from Louis and he wants to hear more so he starts rocking his hips faster, and faster, even though he knows he should probably go slow the first time, but all he wants is to feel Louis and feel each grind and feel the slap of skin, and melt under Louis, and _this_ is the best thing he’s ever felt.

“Holy fuck Louis feels so good-shit” Harry cries out

“Doing so fucking good baby, you feel amazing” and Louis grabs at Harry’s hips tighter and Harry feels himself being yanked back hard and “F-fuuuuuccck” as Louis bottoms out in Harry. So Louis does it again and Harry begins to see stars again as he hits Harry’s prostate, and Harry wants to hold onto that feeling forever.

He feels Louis begin to pull out and he’s about to protest until he feels Louis’s cock drive back into him eliciting the same moan as earlier and if that wasn’t enough Louis has reached around and grabbed his cock pumping it with each thrust.

“god-Harry-so-fucking-tight”

“god louuyaa don’t stop”

 “Can’t wait to fill you up baby”

And Harry didn’t know he could create the kinds of sounds that are coming out of his mouth, he doesn’t even think it’s him until he hears Louis,

“Fuck Harry, love making you-moan–like-this, shit” and that just makes Harry moan even louder because Louis is now doing something with his wrist on his cock, that’s still fucking sensitive, and he’s hitting that same spot in him and everything is just tingling so he keeps meeting Louis’s thrusts and it’s got to be the greatest feeling Harry has ever felt, until he feels Louis release inside of him with a groan and that causes Harry to come with vigor into Louis’ hand before his arms and legs give out and he collapses on the bed, bringing Louis with him.

And all Harry can do is pant heavily, his heart feeling like it’s going to escape from his chest. He feels Louis pull out of him and roll him over.

“That was bloody amazing Harry, fuck, didn’t know you could move like that.”

“Me either” Harry laughs, and he just watches as Louis starts kissing up his sweaty skin until he reaches his mouth and pecks light kisses on his lips and his nose and finally collapses down next to Harry.

“I don’t think I can move Louis, like seriously.”

“That means I did my job correctly,” Louis says with a grin.

“Fuck, we need to do that again.”

“So that means you liked it?”

“fucking loved it, never wanted it to end.”

“Me either, you’ve got to be the most experienced virgin I’ve ever met.” And both boys erupt into giggles.

“Come on let’s get cleaned up it reeks of sex in here.”

So the boys get up, Harry still wobbling, and clean off, dress and strip Zayn’s bed and try to leave everything the way it was and go back downstairs to a very confused group of stoned teenagers staring at them.

“S-shiiiit” Harry mutters turning a bright shade of red.

The entire room just roars with laughter, and at first Harry thought they were laughing at him, but he noticed a sort of reassuring laugh amongst the small group and then realized there were pillows and condoms being chucked at the two.

“Please fucking tell me you did not just fuck in my room.” Zayn begs with a hint of laughter.

“Okay, we won’t tell you then.” Louis said as he grabs Harry’s wrist to lead them to where everyone was sitting,

“shit did you at least clean up?”

“Of course, and here,” Louis says throwing the condoms back at Zayn, “you’ll need these more than me.” Nodding his head to a drunken Liam sitting on his lap, biting at his neck.

Harry is just in a stupor at what’s going on around him, as he finally makes eye contact with Niall.

“You really didn’t think I knew you were gay dude? When I have these two as friends (pointing to Zayn and Liam)” Niall asks almost sensing what Harry was thinking. All Harry can do is nod until Niall pulls him down to the ground in a hug.

“You talk in your sleep mate, and this one” he says pointing up to Louis, “is a reoccurring dream.”

They all start laughing again and Louis pulls Harry out of Niall’s embrace and into his lap, his lips grazing Harry’s ear as he whispers,

“So was the real thing better than your dreams?”

Harry turns cups his hand over Louis’s ear replying back,

“May have to try it a few more times to decide.” And Louis pulls him in tighter planting a kiss to the younger boy’s mouth.

“Deal.”


End file.
